Guilty Pleasure
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Pepper keeps leaving work early and Tony wants to know why. Everyone has a guilty pleasure...so what's Pepper's?


Yay! My first IM fanfic! This kind of came to me out of no where... And of course it's Pepperony.

Diclaimer: No I do not own Iron Man. If I did...Lots of Pepperony would ensue.

* * *

Tony was concerned. Worried. And possible jealous.

Pepper had been leaving work early all week and he had no clue why. _'Probably meeting a guy.' _A thought that left a bad taste in his mouth. He was sitting and supposed to be working on the hot rod, but his little Pepper dilemma got him off track. Tony didn't even hear the heels clacking down the stairs.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Pepper pressed the end button and looked at Tony, who was giving her a look. "What?"

"Who was that?" He asked raising an accusing eyebrow.

She went into defensive mode. "No one Tony. At least no one you need to be concerned about." Pepper didn't want Tony finding out about why she left work early all the time. _'If he did…' _She shivered at the mere thought of it. Pepper let out a breath. "I'll see you tomorrow Tony." With that she ascended the stairs, exited the house, and drove off.

Tony sat and stared at the steps for a few minutes. Then spoke to his AI. "Jarvis. Can you track Miss Potts' phone and see where she is headed?"

Jarvis paused for a moment before replying. "Sir is that wise."

"Jarvis…"

If he could, Jarvis would sigh. "She is currently at the mall sir." He paused. "Now she is exiting the mall."

"Tell me where she goes next." Tony walked up his stairs and went into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. His little stakeout was going to require some pizza.

* * *

Pepper was excited. She had ordered this months ago, awaiting it's arrival into stores and now she had it. Of course it was a special edition. She almost ran to her car, but then she remembered. _'Oh yeah. Dinner with Tessa. Going to have to wait till I get home.'_ She became a little somber at that. But quickly cheered up.

Tessa was one of her few friends outside the office. In other words, one Tony hadn't hit on. They were going to eat at some Chinese restaurant that Tessa loved.

Rushing into the little restaurant, she spotted Tessa, and sat down next to her. "Sorry I'm late. Had to stop at the mall first."

She smirked. "Ahh. So it finally came out then huh?"

"Yes! It's been killing me. I just can't wait to get home. No offence Tes." I smiled guilty.

"No problem! I know how long you've been waiting." She paused and her smile grew. "How is that man of yours?"

Pepper scowled at her friend. "For the last time. He. Is. Not. My. Man." She put emphasis on each word to get her point across.

"Oh. But you want him to be. I know you better than you know yourself Pepper. You and I both know that." Tessa gave a victorious smirk as Pepper bit her bottom lip.

Noticing the smirk, Pepper went back to professionalism mode. "I have no idea what you are talking about Tessa."

Tessa frowned. "You always were headstrong." That's when Pepper smirked in victory.

* * *

Tony finished off the Scotch that was in his glass, along with another slice of pepperoni pizza. "Miss Potts has arrived at her residence, sir." Tony gnawed on his bottom lip in anxiety. _'It is a man isn't it?'_ he thought begrudgingly.

"Jarvis complete those finishing touches on the suit. I'm going out for awhile." Tony didn't even wait for a response before jumping in his Audi R8 Spyder and driving off.

* * *

Pepper rushed inside her apartment and turned on her TV on system. She set everything up and then the background music hit her ear drums. "Oh. My. God. This is going to be awesome!" Pepper knew this was abnormal to what she showed everyone else on a daily basis. But this was her time to unwind.

She was ready.

She was prepared.

Although she was not prepared for who was about to be there.

* * *

Tony stood outside Pepper's apartment door. He just stood there. He didn't know what he should do. _'How about knock?'_ He shook off the thought. Then Tony listened. He heard Pepper talking or yelling at someone.

"_I will shoot you!"_ Was someone threatening her?

"_Ha! Take that!"_ Now was she fighting someone?

"_Noooo…."_

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He burst through her front door. "Pepper?"

Pepper half-screamed at her door being kicked in and jumped on the couch. "T-Tony?" She held the Wii remote to her chest as though it could protect her. "What are you doing here?"

Tony stood speechless. He stared at Pepper with her hair down and in her pajama shorts and tank top. "I heard you yelling and…" he shook his head and turned to the TV screen. That's when he got his ego boost which made him grin like a fool. "You play Iron Man on Wii?"

She looked at the screen and bit her lip. "Umm…" She jumped off the couch and shut off the TV. "No?"

Smirking, Tony went over and turned it back on. "Wow. You've gotten pretty far for just starting." He looked around her apartment. There were multiple game consoles with multiple games. He saw an Iron Man game for each console. Every. Single. One. "So this is your pass time?" Tony chuckled as he held up the Iron Man game box. _'Special Edition too. Huh.'_

Snatching the box from him, she glared, and put it down carefully next to the TV. "I was..checking for accuracy?" She prayed the excuse would work, only knowing it wouldn't.

Tony was enjoying this thoroughly. "Oh really? So what's with all the other games, and consoles that you have?" He was spotting several games he never thought Pepper would even think about playing.

Pepper caved. "Fine! Video games is a guilty pleasure, okay?" She shut off the Wii and the TV, after saving, of course.

He saw his opportunity, and he took it. "So technically…" he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "…I'm your guilty pleasure? Kinky Potts. Kinky."

Her breathing quickened. Usually she can deal with Tony Stark. But in her house when he saw this. She thought her head would explode.

Straightening himself Tony grinned seductively. "When you're ready for the real Iron Man…you know where to find me Pep." And with that he walked out of her apartment, stepping over the broken door.

Pepper stared after Tony. She was tempted to follow. Then her cell buzzed and she picked it up, and answered breathlessly. "Hello?"

It was Tessa. "Hey Pepper. Just wondering how your game was going."

Biting her lip, she answered. "Actually I'm about to go get the real thing." Tessa paused on the other end then gasped. Before hanging up Pepper asked, "Can you call someone to fix my apartment door? I won't be home tonight." And with that she hit the end button.

Pepper didn't even change. She just walked out the door and got into her car.

Her guilty pleasure was about to become reality.

* * *

Hehe. I put the pepperoni pizza pun in there if no one noticed.

R&R Please. Cause it will feed the fire.


End file.
